Obsession
by XrabObitX
Summary: A man obsessed with Twilight soon has the lines between fiction & reality disappear as he takes his obsession to the max. It leads him to kidnapping, torture, & soon his own mental demise as he ruins the life on one girl. WARNING; contains kidnapping.
1. Dr Patrick Evans: Prologue

_ Dr. Patrick Evans had been working at Fairfax Hospital for years; he'd seen many patients all dealing with a variety of problems. It had been his goal in life to help all these people to become the person they used to be and go back to living a normal life in society. He had been mostly successful over these years. Sometimes, someone would come back from a breakdown or felt they would breakdown; but all of his patients had made an effort to become better. Up until recently, he never had a patient who didn't even make the slightest effort._

_When she first came here, Evans gave her the benefit of the doubt; she'd been kidnapped for about 8 months by a madman obsessed with her and a series of young adult books. He held her against her will only a few hours from her home; tortured her physically and mentally. Her thoughts had been twisted and confused when she was finally rescued; her body had been tortured and scarred. She had multiple crescent shaped scars all over her and her left leg was bent out of shape from being previously broken and improperly treated; along with another variety of injuries._

_That was stuff he had read of her charts from the hospital before she had been sent here. She was held in ICU for a few days and held at the hospital for a few weeks. The doctors had tried their best to heal her physically before deciding that she wasn't mentally stable; she didn't eat, she didn't speak, according to her family and friends, everything about her appeared empty. Evans just assumed she just went through the trauma of being kidnapped and tortured, all she needed was to be helped out of the shell she surely used for protection. He needed to get her out of that shell and able to talk so she could help to prosecute the man who did this to her. The prosecution attorneys on the case were asking him to get her talking as soon as possible so they could start there prosecution. Evans assumed that getting her ready to talk wouldn't be that hard; he could tell he was wrong after his first few times meeting with her. _

_The first time Evans met Emily Sanders he could see why someone would become obsessed with her. Generally she was a very pretty girl; long brown hair, large brown eyes layered with dark, thick lashes, very petite features and figure. She was a pale girl, from pictures her family had shown him, it was a natural pale, though she didn't have the natural pink tone the pictures held; loss of natural sun would have caused that. Though, in his first time meeting her, Evans could see the emptiness of everything; her eyes were blank, she used no facial expression, her body was stiff. He felt like he was looking at a statue._

_His first few days with her were spent getting her to eat; it would be easier to open her if she was eating through her mouth rather than the tubes the hospitals used or having orderly's force some food into her. After those few days, he did succeed in getting her to eat small portions of food, though it wasn't the preferred amount of food, it was better than nothing._

_The weeks after that were the hardest though. At first he spent hours analyzing her; watching her lay curled up in her bed and stare blankly at the wall. Sometimes he would sit in her room and just talk to her, hoping for some type of reaction out of her. After weeks of no progress, he started having a nurse bring her to his office; he hoped maybe the change of scenery would be nice for her. At first she would just curl up in the chair and stare out the window. He could never tell if she ever listened to anything he ever told her. Though after awhile, she started sitting up straight, she still stared; though not as blankly. Starting soon after her change in position, he started to see her begin looking at him randomly as he would talk. After weeks of trying, he could see her opening more._

_It was only two days ago that for the first time she stared directly at him; no longer a blank stare, he could tell she was processing most of what he said. She was moving her body more; switching which legs she crossed, fidgeting with her hands, and twirling her hair between her fingers. He had yet to get her to speak, but since she was now more at ease, he needed to get on getting her talking. She had been here for over two months; he was running out of time. So it was today in meeting with her that Evans was going to make the decision to bring up everything that happened. It was nerve-racking to him, he did feel bad for whatever happened to her, and he knew that he was moving rather quickly to bring it up. But a statement from her was needed._

_The first few minutes before Emily was brought to his office, Evans began shaking his foot nervously, fixing the already neat piles of files on his desk. He then took a deep breath, leaned back and pulled his hands through his salt and pepper hair. He stayed like this till he heard the gentle knock on the door then quickly reached for his glasses and put them on as Emily slowly walked through the door. He smiled as she took the seat across from his desk; she looked better now than she did when she first came here. Her long hair was brushed and sat softly behind her shoulders, her cheeks held a healthy pink blush that matched the color of her lips. It made Evans smile slightly how much better she did appear, it surely did make today a bit easier for him._

_He knew he had to get to business, but he didn't want to startle her, so he started off today like he did every other day._

"_Hello Emily, it's nice to see you again. I do hope your day has been very good, I heard that the cafeteria was serving pudding today. I do enjoy the days they serve pudding, very delicious."_

_A small nod from Emily, she always nodded at his greetings._

"_Remember how I told you my daughters had a recital last weekend? We just got the pictures developed. I thought I'd show you how cute they looked."_

_Evans pulled a small stack of photos from his desk and handed them to Emily. She gently took them and began flipping through the pile slowly, obviously looking at the detail of each photo like she normally did. One of the first times she truly started to open up, Emily had looked carefully over the pictures on his desk; she had even handed him the collage frame he had of his daughters, a questioning look on her face. He told her all about his four daughters. Every day after she would point to the frame and he would tell her how they were doing._

_It became a ritual. Soon following he would just tell her about his days, she would nod in response, and sometimes smile. Today was a smile day; as she handed him back the photos she smiled then leaned back in her seat, folding her hands on her lap._

_Evans wanted to tell her more about his daughters and about his day as usual, but he knew he couldn't. He leaned back in his chair, cleared his throat then said, "Today Emily, I was hoping we could try something different. We've been talking for awhile, well I've been talking, but I was hoping that today you would maybe talk. I was actually hoping we could talk about what happened over the months you spent away and maybe if you remember anything leading into it. If it's too hard to talk about it today, we can take it slow; I just need you to work with me. Please Emily."_

_The blank stare that came over Emily's features wasn't unexpected; he knew she would defiantly start to pull back. But the deep sigh and her leaning forward was a surprise. What was more surprising were her moving her lips slightly, then sighing again before mumbling in a shaky voice, "I…I…I think it started….about two months before….before everything…"_


	2. Beautiful Day and Wonderful Friends

It was a gorgeous day outside; the sun was shining, nice warm weather, and the slightest breeze. Today was one of those days where you wanted to slip on your shortest shorts and a tank top and just lay out in the sun. It was most defiantly not one of those days where you wanted to be locked up in a class; especially not a three hour lecture on business ethics where Emily happened to be spending her gorgeous day at alongside her friend and roommate Breanne, or Bre as she called her.

Emily groaned and leaned her head forward letting a dark curtain of hair fall in front of her face then moved the curtain when she heard a giggle from her right. She stared at Bre, shooting her a dirty look then sticking out her tongue before throwing her long dark hair back behind her shoulder. This caused a giggle from her friend again. Emily looked back at her friend again, this time smiling.

She absolutely adored Bre; they'd been best friends since before school, considering they were next door neighbors. Personality wise, both her and Bre were alike, both rather thoughtful and not much on talking, but they both led lifestyles that were very school oriented and active in reading and watching reality TV. Looks wise though, they were complete opposites; Bre kept her curly honey blonde hair at shoulder length, her eyes were a vibrant blue that contrasted nicely with her tan complexion. Her figure was also opposite of hers; Emily fell at only 5"3 and was petite in her body shape whereas Brea was 5"7 with curves most girls spent hours at the gym for. Most people didn't look at them and think they could be friends because of their different looks. But they both knew of their deep friendship.

Emily watched as Bre twirled one of her loose curls boringly then she leaned in toward her and whispered, "Bre, I'm thinking we just leave at break. Sophie told me that her and Liz are going to the waterfall today with a couple of the guys in the apartment across from us. I don't think I can sit in this class for another hour and a half."

Bre nodded her head, and then whispered back, "That sounds amazing! I'm gonna bring my bikini, I defiantly want to show Phil what he could be having instead of Big Booty Susie."

After what Bre said, Emily had to hold her hands over her mouth so she didn't start laughing so loud that the whole lecture hall would turn and stare at her. When she felt the laugh die down, she turned to Bre and whispered, "Hahaha, I know. Sophie has been throwing hints at him all month. As far as she discovered they're actually not dating. They're just hooking up; she must be really good for him to not ditch after one time. That girl has the biggest butt in all of Washington." After saying this Emily and Bre both stared at each other then threw their heads down on the desk to stop from laughing.

They stayed like this until they heard the professor state they had a 15 minute break,; it was then they both quickly grabbed their bags and books and bolted from the class. After running down the hall and out the door of the building, Bre stopped, dropping all her stuff and yelled, "WE'RE FREE! TIME TO GO SOAK UP SOME SUN AND GET SOME BOYS!" Emily laughed before pushing her friend and quickly running. She didn't stop until she was at the ally a few blocks down from her off campus apartment. She turned to look behind her to see if Bre was following, but didn't see her.

She leaned against the wall of the beginning of the ally, figuring she would just wait for her friend. The area around her was quiet, which wasn't that surprising. This was a student populated section of the city and mostly everyone here would be on campus for class or waiting for class. So when Emily heard a bunch of trashcans clang together noisily in the ally she couldn't help but look and step forward to look around. She walked a few steps into the ally then loudly said, "Hello?" After no reply she was about the turn around when she saw a shadow move and instantly she said, "Who's there?" She took a cautious step forward after a few seconds then jumped and screamed after she felt someone touch her shoulder.

She turned around quickly ready to attack when she saw Sophie with Bre standing behind her, both with bewildered looks on their faces. Sophie furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows then said, "What the hell are you doing Emily?"

Emily stared at her for a few seconds the shrugged and replied, "I thought I saw something, sorry."

Sophie giggled for a few seconds, then said, "Oh alright you weirdo." Then she wrapped her arms around her and dragged Emily out of the ally.

When Emily first met Sophie, she wasn't very fond of her. Sophie was one of those really pretty girls who knew they were pretty and tended to rub it in people's faces. She was a fake tanner whose tan came out looking natural on her blemish free skin; she had long caramel colored hair with natural blonde highlights and her eyes were a lovely shade of hazel that popped against whatever mascara she wore. And if her pretty face wasn't enough, her tall hour-glass shaped body just happened to be equipped with killer thighs and breasts that Emily would die to have.

If not really liking the girls when they first met wasn't enough, the fact that her and Bre automatically became great friends and decided Sophie would live with them made it worse. But after spending some with Sophie she did learn how nice of a person she was. She was a psychology major who put others before herself and was always willing to help people out with their problems or lend out some advice. Emily had come to her for so many problems that Sophie should have started charging her months ago.

After walking from the ally, Bre wrapped her arm around Emily's other side, and said, "Em, your sooooo weird sometime. You know that?" And Sophie added on in a playful tone, "Standing in an ally talking to shadows like you're in a horror movie, you'd be the first one to die darling!"

Emily smiled then playful pushed both the girls, jumping around to face them as she walked backwards. "You know, I really did hear something…" A giggle from Sophie cut her off and Bree stating, "Oh no, a stray cat making some noise, oh what to do Sophie!" Bre pretended to faint into Sophie's arms while Sophie began laughing uncontrollably. Emily furrowed her eyebrows and was about to defend her ally story when a small voice went, "What did I miss out on that was so funny?" Emily turned around to face the owner of the voice but before she could say anything, a tan blur went past her yelling, "Lizzie!"

Emily smiled looking at Sophie hugging the rather small girl; Elizabeth, or as she preferred, Liz. She was Sophie's best friend, and like how people viewed Bre's and hers relationship, Sophie and Liz's was the same. The contrast between them was more prominent then Bre's and hers. Liz was a short, too thin girl whose skin was an almost translucent pale and overwhelmed by light freckles. She had natural red hair that she kept long and overly large blue eyes. Everything about Liz screamed that she was innocent and could possibly not be friends with someone like Sophie; they assumed she was Emily's friend more.

But both Sophie and Liz had been best friends since grade school, were both psychology majors and roommates. They were both also very avid dancers who spent their weekends at the school of dance and both had an undying love for chocolate, Coca-Cola, and chicken nuggets that Emily had no idea how they stayed fit at all.

Watching Sophie and Liz hug made Emily turn to look at Bre; she was smiling widely looking at the pair like they were a comedy act. Emily smirked slightly then dove at her friend, causing her to scream before realizing Emily was only trying to hug her. "Hahaha scared you didn't I Bre? "

Bre stuck her tongue out before saying, "As if, you just took me off guard. But…I do want to go get ready to go to the waterfall; I heard a certain hottie was going." Bre winked her eye then turned to smile and Sophie and Liz who were standing there grinning like idiots.

A dramatic sigh from Sophie was followed by, "Well I suppose we could go up to the room and look positively gorgeous for those men across the hall…"

"SOUNDS GREAT!" was Bre's reply before she went flying down the street, Sophie in tow. Liz turned to look at Emily, a smile on her face, "So, should we join them on this adventure to look gorgeous?"

Emily giggled, and grabbed Liz's arm saying as she did so, "Yes! I do think so!"

Before walking further down the street, Emily turned one last time to look in the ally where for a spit second, she was sure she saw a shadow dodging into the ally.


End file.
